typemoonfandomcom_vi-20200216-history
Emiya Shirou
, (Lúc nhỏ) |eva = . }} (Lúc còn nhỏ) |chungtoc = Con người |job = Pháp sư, Master | cs = Shirou cs.png | gioitinh = Nam | donvi = Học viện Homurahara, Năm 2 lớp C | cao = 167 cm | nang = 58 kg | maumat = Vàng nâu | mautoc = Đỏ hoặc màu đỏ gạch | thich = Làm việc nhà | khongthich= Umekobucha | tainang = Sửa đồ đạc lặt vặt, làm việc nhà | kethu = Kirei Kotomine |mauhinh =Đỏ đồng |noisinh = Nhật Bản | quanhe = }} là nhân vật chính trong Fate/stay night và là Master của Saber trong Cuộc chiến chén thánh lần thứ 5. Thông tin Quá khứ Image:YoungShiro.jpg|Shirou bị thương nặng sau trận hỏa hoạn Image:Kiritsugu finds Shirou perspective.jpg|Shirou được Kiritsugu cứu sống Image:Shirou realta nua.jpg|Kiritsugu ôm Shirou Image:Shirou & Kiritsugu.png|Giây phút cuối cùng của Kiritsugu với Shirou Mười năm trước khi bắt đầu Fate/stay night, Shirou là một cậu bé bình thường sống cùng với cha mẹ của mình tại Shinto. Do đám cháy lớn gây ra từ kết quả của việc vật bên trong Chén Thánh tràn ra trong cuộc chiến chén thánh lần thứ tư đã giết chết cha mẹ cậu và làm cho cậu bị thương nặng. Cậu được Kiritsugu Emiya, người đã tuyệt vọng sau khi gián tiếp gây ra hỏa hoạn, và có một ước nguyện được thực sự "cứu" một ai đó lần đầu tiên trong đời, cứu sống bằng cách đưa Avalon vào trong cơ thể của cậu. Sau khi Shirou phục hồi, Kitsuguru hỏi cậu có muốn trở thành con trai nuôi của ông không, đồng thời tiết lộ về thân phận pháp sư của ông. Shirou đồng ý và đã dành hai năm sau đó xin Kiritsugu dạy cho cậu phép thuật. Kiritsugu cuối cùng cũng đã chấp nhận, mặc dù ông không hề muốn Shirou học nghề của mình, ông khuyên cậu hãy dùng phép thuật trong bí mật, phục vụ cho lợi ích mọi người và không được gây nên sự nhầm lẫn hay nghi ngờ. Những kiến thức ông đã truyền đạt cho Shirou là rất cơ bản và không đầy đủ, khiến cậu đi vào một con đường nguy hiểm với kết quả không như mong đợi. Hơn nữa, và có lẽ vô tình, Kiritsugu đã truyền lại cho Shirou tư tưởng của ông muốn được trở thành một Anh hùng Chính nghĩa có khả năng cứu tất cả mọi người. Năm năm trước khi bắt đầu cuộc chiến chén thánh lần thứ 5, Kiritsugu đột ngột qua đời, để lại Shirou trong thất vọng, chán nản, và cô đơn. Sau đó, Taiga Fujimura, hàng xóm lâu năm và là giáo viên tiếng Anh của Shirou, trở thành người giám hộ của cậu và chi phí sinh hoạt của cậu đã được ông nội của cô, Taiga Fujimura quản lý. Sau đó, cậu vào học tại một trường trung học nơi cậu gặp Matou Shinji vào khoảng tháng mười của năm thứ hai khi cậu phải làm lại bảng hiệu của lễ hội văn hóa theo thiết kế của sinh viên năm thứ ba trong một buổi tối duy nhất. Shinji, người giám sát trong suốt buổi tối, nói rằng: "'' Hừm... cậu là một thằng ngốc, nhưng cậu thực sự đã làm khá tốt công việc''." và bắt đầu cười. Sau khi bắt đầu thời gian học ở trường trung học Homurahara, cậu gặp Issei Ryuudou và được biết đến như một người sẵn sàng làm mọi thứ để giúp đỡ người khác, chẳng hạn như sửa chữa các thiết bị trường học. Sau đó cậu gia nhập Câu lạc bộ Bắn cung, và thiết lập một mối quan hệ không mấy thiện cảm với Shinji. Cậu đã bắn không chính xác mục tiêu một lần duy nhất trong suốt thời gian làm thành viên, nhưng cậu nói rằng cậu đã nhìn thấy "nó sẽ trật" ngay trước khi bắn. Cậu rời khỏi câu lạc bộ trong mùa hè năm nhất của mình do một chấn thương ở phần xương vai phải xảy ra trong lúc cậu làm công việc bán thời gian, để lại cho cậu một vết bỏng trên da. Vết thương không có gì nghiêm trọng, nhưng Shinji đã chỉ ra rằng điều này thật khó coi cho một người nào đó với một dấu vết bỏng trên da thực hiện việc bắn cung, vì thế cậu rời câu lạc bộ, cũng bởi đó là thời điểm mà cậu đang rất bận rộn với những công việc làm thêm bán thời gian của mình. Quan hệ của họ cuối cùng cũng đã trở nên bình thường, nhưng một số căng thẳng vẫn còn, đặc biệt là liên quan đến sự ngược đãi của Shinji với Sakura Matou. Shirou cũng đã gần gũi hơn với Sakura khi cô bắt đầu đến thăm gia đình cậu thường xuyên trong giai đoạn khi cậu bị thương để giúp cậu nấu ăn và dọn dẹp nhà cửa. Ngay cả sau khi vết thương cậu đã lành hẳn, cô vẫn tiếp tục đến như là một thành viên thay thế cho gia đình của mình. Ngoại hình Shirou school uniform.png|Shirou trong đồng phục đến trường của mình. Shirou 2yl HF.png|Hai năm sau mạch truyện Heaven's Feel. Shriou_FSN_UBW_2014.png|Shirou với khăn choàng trên cổ mình. Trong thời gian diễn ra cuộc chiến chén thánh lần thứ 5, Shirou là một thiếu niên với mái tóc màu đỏ đồng và đôi mắt màu vàng nâu. Cậu thường mặc thường phục của mình, gồm một chiếc áo thun thi đấu bóng chày dài tay màu xanh và màu trắng với quần jean dài ống mỏng màu xanh. Trong thời gian học tại trường, cậu mặc đồng phục của học viện Homurahara nhưng bên dưới đồng phục áo khoác của mình, cậu cũng mặc chiếc áo thun thường ngày cậu hay mặc. Trong kịch bản phần Heaven's Feel, Shirou được Touko Aozaki thiết kế một hình dáng cơ thể mới. Cơ thể giả của cậu được xem là rất phù hợp tương thích với cơ thể ban đầu. Cậu mặc áo sơ mi tay dài với quần tây đen. Trong bản phim Fate/stay night [Unlimited Blade Works do ''Ufotable sản xuất, Shirou có rất nhiều sự thay đổi về quần áo. Chẳng hạn như Shirou mặc một chiếc áo khoác có dây kéo màu đen và trắng cùng bộ thường phục của mình. Cậu mang một chiếc khăn sọc màu than thomson làm từ lông cừu cùng với đồng phục học sinh của mình. Khác với quần áo thường ngày hay mặc của mình, cậu được nhìn thấy mặc một chiếc áo sơ mi trắng dài tay cùng một chiếc áo khoác trùm đầu màu đen. Cậu cũng mặc một chiếc áo sơ mi dài tay màu đen. sản xuất. Shirou carnival phantasm character sheet.png|Hình ảnh thiết kế nhân vật của Shirou trong phim Carnival Phantasm do sản xuất. Shirou Takashi Takeuchi character select.png|Hình ảnh nhân vật chọn lựa của Shirou được Takashi Takeuchi thiết kế trong game Fate/Unlimited Codes. Shirou Ryuji Higurashi cut in.png|Hình ảnh Shirou khi chiến đấu được Ryuji Higurashi thiết kế trong game Fate/Unlimited Codes. ShirouTC.png|Hình ảnh Shirou được Yukio Hirai thiết kế trong game Fate/tiger colosseum. ShirouCapsule.png|Hình ảnh Shirou được Medori thiết kế trong game Capsule Servant. Fatezero Cafe Shirou.png|Hình ảnh Shirou được Unfotable thiết kế trong Fate/Zero Cafe. ShirouCC.png|Hình ảnh Shirou được Hanabana Tsubomi thiết kế trong Chibichuki!. Projection magecraft.png|Thẻ phép thuật chiếu sáng trong Fate/Grand Order do Takashi Takeuchi thiết kế. Limited zero over.png|Hình ảnh thẻ Limited/Zero Over trong Fate/Grand Order do Takashi Takeuchi thiết kế. }} Tính cách Do những tổn thương cậu đã trải qua trong cuộc hỏa hoạn lớn, Shirou có một sự trống rỗng nhất định trong tính cách của mình và luôn mang một cảm giác mặc cảm như một người sống sót đầy phi thường. Cậu cảm thấy rằng, với tư cách là người sống sót duy nhất, thật bất công cho những người đã mất khi cậu ưu tiên cho những nhu cầu riêng của mình trước những người khác. Cậu có một cảm giác sai lệch về giá trị nơi cậu chỉ tìm thấy bản thân mình được tôn trọng từ việc giúp đỡ người khác mà không cần sự báo đáp, cảm thấy rằng càng hành động "giúp đỡ mọi người" càng lại chính là phần thưởng dành riêng cho chính cậu. Cậu tin rằng đó là một điều rất bất công khi mà một số người được sống sót và những người khác thì không. Khi dẫn đến việc phải nhận lấy tổn thương hoặc thậm chí bỏ cả cuộc sống của mình để giúp đỡ một ai đó, cậu sẽ làm điều đó mà không cần suy nghĩ. Bất cứ ai nhìn thấy khía cạnh này của cậu thường rất lo lắng và cố gắng sửa chữa hành vi của mình, dù họ không thể nào thay đổi được lập trường của cậu. Kiritsugu thường nói về việc ông đã dùng sự phấn đấu để bảo vệ những người vô tội khỏi những điều nguy hiểm nhất thế giới, thậm chí cái giá phải trả là nhân tính của mình, và ông đã trở nên buồn chán trước thực tế là bất cứ khi nào ông có thể kéo dài thêm một sự sống này, thì sự sống khác lại phải chết. Mặc dù Kiritsugu luôn dằn vặt bởi sự bất lực của mình trong việc cứu lấy tất cả mọi người, Shirou luôn ngưỡng mộ những nỗ lực của ông ấy. Trước khi Kiritsugu qua đời, Shirou đã hứa rằng mình sẽ là một anh hùng của công lý thay Kiritsugu và chiến đấu để bảo vệ tất cả mọi người bằng cả mạng sống mình. Tất cả mọi thứ mà cậu có sau đó là kết quả của một bản cam kết. Cậu đã hoàn thành ước mơ trở thành một "anh hùng của công lý" - người sẽ cứu tất cả mọi người bất chấp những gì xảy ra với mình. Shirou đặt lý tưởng của mình lên đến giới hạn trong mạch truyện '' Fate'', khi cậu không ngừng cố gắng để bảo vệ Saber khỏi bị tổn thương và ngăn cô khỏi những trận chiến với các Servant khác, mặc dù thực tế là cô mạnh hơn rất nhiều lần so với cậu và thậm chí đánh cược lên sự sống của cậu, không phải là chiến thắng, mà là sự tiêu cực đối với những người mà cậu đơn độc chiến đấu. Sở dĩ có chuyện này là vì cậu không thể chấp nhận được việc nhìn thấy tư tưởng của người khác bị tổn thương vì lợi ích của chính mình. Cậu không bao giờ từ bỏ những lý tưởng của mình trong các mạch truyện và tự gây thương tích cho chính mình rất nhiều lần để bảo vệ nó. Trong suốt mạch truyện ''Unlimited Blade Works'', Shirou, qua những cuộc tranh luận liên tục với Archer, bắt đầu thấy được sự giả dối trong lý tưởng của mình. Mặc dù cậu không chấp nhận từ bỏ nó hoàn toàn, cậu làm theo cách của mình với mục đích hướng tới một vùng đất trung lập nơi cậu sẽ phấn đấu nhằm thực hiện những lý tưởng của mình, mặc dù biết mọi thứ đều là những điều không thể nào thực hiện được. Cậu phải đối mặt với tình huống khó xử lớn nhất của cuộc đời mình trong mạch truyện ''Heaven's Feel'', nơi cậu buộc phải chọn lựa giữa việc tiếp tục với lý tưởng của mình và bảo vệ cuộc sống của Sakura. Cuối cùng cậu từ bỏ tất cả, kết thúc ngoại lệ của một "siêu anh hùng", nơi cậu trở nên kiên quyết như Kiritsugu trong bản tính của mình, để mặc Sakura hy sinh cho những điều tốt hơn. Cậu chỉ cố gắng để bảo vệ Sakura, dù thấy rằng cậu đã phải trải qua rất nhiều lần xung đột. Shirou rất cực kỳ kiên quyết một khi cậu đã đặt ra mục tiêu để thực hiện bất cứ điều gì, chẳng hạn như bỏ ra nhiều giờ để cố gắng thực hiện một bước nhảy cao mà gần như là không thể thực hiện được đối với mình. Hành động này, làm cho Rin và Sakura khi dõi theo, là một trong những yếu tố để khiến cả hai phát triển tình cảm với Shirou. Cậu luôn sẽ kiên quyết bảo vệ quan điểm của mình, bất chấp dường như điều đó là một sự sai lầm như thế nào trước người khác, thậm chí đến mức khiến cho họ phải chịu đau khổ rất to lớn về tinh thần. Mặc dù cậu luôn làm hết sức mình để giúp đỡ người khác, nhưng nếu như cậu cảm thấy rằng những rắc rối này là do chính họ tự gây ra cho mình, cậu sẽ đơn giản là chỉ ngồi xem thay vì ra tay giúp đỡ họ. Nasu đã cho biết rằng Shirou và Shiki Tohno nếu kết hợp cùng nhau chắc chắn là một điều tồi tệ. Cảm xúc trong tình yêu của Shirou thay đổi một cách đa dạng giữa Saber, Rin hay Sakura tùy theo mạch truyện. Tuy nhiên, cậu đã bộc lộ một số cảm xúc đối với Saber phút giây cậu nhìn thấy cô, và sau khi cô được triệu hồi. Sở thích Shirou sở hữu một tài năng tuyệt vời trong việc nội trợ. Mặc dù Taiga là người giám hộ của cậu, nhưng cậu thường tự nấu tất cả các bữa ăn của mình và làm gần như hết tất cả các công việc nhà trong khi bà hầu như không làm gì cả. Bếp núc tại gia là sở trường của cậu, và cậu đặc biệt tự hào về khả năng nấu nướng ẩm thực Nhật Bản. Cậu không phải là một người hà tiện khi đề cập về những thành phần làm nên một bữa ăn ngon, và cậu sẽ dành rất nhiều thời gian để làm một món nào đó thật tốn kém. Cậu dạy cho Sakura việc nấu nướng và khi khả năng bếp núc của cô được cải thiện, họ cuối cùng cũng bắt đầu cạnh tranh về chất lượng trong từng bữa ăn của mình. Shirou cân bằng giữa sở thích uống trà đạo Nhật Bản, trà đen, và cà phê, nhưng cậu thích trà đạo Nhật Bản hơn và không thích uống loại trà tảo biển mận. Có một lần khi cậu nhận được rượu gửi từ Copenhagen, nhưng cậu đơn thuần chỉ nếm nó khi cậu cảm thấy mình không ổn với rượu. Trong số các nhân vật trong Fate, cậu là một trong những người háu ăn nhất, chỉ thua có Saber, Berserker, và Lancer. Theo cậu nghĩ thì: "'' Một người không có dạ dày để tiêu hóa bữa ăn sáng là một võ sĩ thất bại''". Mặc dù đã có Taiga là người giám hộ nguồn tài chính cho gia đình của mình, Shirou không hề muốn cảm thấy mình giống như một kẻ ỷ lại, nên cậu đã đi làm những công việc bán thời gian từ những năm học trung học để trang trải cho các chi phí sinh hoạt của mình. Cậu kiếm được 950 yên mỗi giờ làm việc tại Copenhagen, và cậu nhận được tiền chi tiêu khi đưa Taiga Fujimura đi cùng vào những lúc cậu tham gia vào các hoạt động yêu thích của mình, bao gồm môn đấu vật sumo và đi săn. Shirou không cảm thấy mình ổn khi cậu ở trong một trung tâm chơi Game. Shirou luôn thiếu sót trong các buổi gặp mặt thân thiết, mặc dù cậu thích nó. Cậu chưa bao giờ đến nha sĩ. Trình độ tiếng Anh của cậu không tốt lắm và dự định chính của cậu là những bước khởi đầu trong lĩnh vực chính trị và pháp luật. Cậu thích sửa chữa đồ điện tử để có điều kiện thực hành phép thuật của mình, và cậu có thể trở nên bỏ mình trong nhiều giờ để sửa chữa các vật dụng thiết bị. Nguyên nhân từ thực tế rằng cậu gần như không bao giờ từ chối các yêu cầu sửa chữa các thiết bị hoặc làm những công việc, đại loại như làm sạch hồ bơi của nhà trường trước khi nó mở cửa. Cậu có nhiều biệt danh như "Người giữ trường giả", "Mang trách nhiệm sữa chữa đồ vật", "Máy hút bụi của Câu lạc bộ bắn cung", và "con ma Homurahara tốt bụng". Cậu thích ngồi thiền tại võ đường ở nhà của mình, thường là để thư giãn trước hoặc sau khi thực hành phép thuật. Lúc ở trường, cậu luôn hướng tới mục tiêu là trở thành người vĩ đại trong việc là "kẻ sẽ bỏ cuộc đầu tiên" của cuộc thi. Cậu đã từng tham gia thi đấu trong môn cầu mây cùng với Ryuudou Issei và Matou Shinji trong lễ hội thể thao được tổ chức tại trường. Họ cùng nhau tiến vào vòng chung kết, nhưng khi họ thi đấu với đội của Kane Himuro, Ayaka Sajyou và Ayako Mitsuzuri, một cuộc tranh cãi đã xảy ra sau khi Issei bị quấy rầy với những đòn tấn công tập trung và điều này đã khiến cho cả hai đội đều bị loại. Vai trò Fate/Zero Fate Zero Shirou moving in.jpg|Shirou moving into the Emiya residence. Kiritsugu final moments.jpg|Kiritsugu final moments with Shirou Cậu xuất hiện ở gần cuối của câu chuyện. Cậu đã mất gia đình của mình trong trận hỏa hoạn lớn do chén thánh gây ra, khi cậu nằm trên sàn nhà trong cố gắng để tìm đến sự giúp đỡ từ một ai đó. Kiritsugu tìm thấy và cảm thấy biết ơn cậu. Shirou ghen tị với Kiritsugu khi nhìn thấy ông đã khóc vì hạnh phúc trong nước mắt như thể ông đã nhận được sự cứu rỗi. Sau khi được Kiritsugu giải cứu khỏi ngọn lửa điêu tàn, cậu được Kiritsugu nhận làm con nuôi. Shirou cảm thấy thoải mái hơn khi gọi Kiritsugu là hơn là "ba" hay "cha". Trong phiên bản anime chuyển thể, cậu xuất hiện trong tình trạng đang chuyển vào sống tại căn hộ nhà Emiya. Trong dĩa CD kịch bản, Shirou vẫn tiếp tục trải qua những cơn ác mộng. Cậu uống loại thuốc mà Kiritsugu đã làm bằng phép thuật. Shirou xin Kiritsugu dạy anh phép thuật nhưng Kiritsugu đã hoàn toàn không đồng ý với chuyện đó. Trích nguồn Thể_loại:Nhân vật Thể_loại:Nhân vật xuất hiện trong Fate/Stay Night Thể_loại:Nhân vật nam Thể_loại:Pháp Sư Thể_loại:Nhân vật chính Thể_loại:Master Thể_loại:Nhân vật xuất hiện trong Fate/Hollow Ataraxia